


The Handbag

by Sonofabicc



Category: Iggy Pop - Fandom, Short Stories - Fandom
Genre: Black Comedy, Dark Humor, Disturbing, Handbags, Iggy Pop - Freeform, Other, Stephen king wannabe, This isn't meant to be taken seriously, bourgeoisie, gucci handbags, human skin handbags, i wrote this after watching evil dead at a sleepover at 12am and regret nothing, leathery skin, scary story?? well kinda? I guess it is if you're Iggy Pop, short stories with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofabicc/pseuds/Sonofabicc
Summary: Mrs. Jones wanted a handbag more than anything, and she would do EVERYTHING in her power to get one, even if it went against her very humanity.This is a weird one, I must warn you....





	The Handbag

Mrs. Jones wanted a handbag more than anything in the world. She wanted it more than her own life. She was jealous of all the other bourgeoise women in work with their Gucci bags. She desperately wanted to fit in. She would do anything to get a handbag. It was December when Mrs. Jones's eighteen year old daughter, Polly, mentioned the concert. At first, Mrs. Jones snapped, infuriated. She could not believe that her daughter wanted to go to a concert while she still did not get her precious handbag. Reluctant, she finally agreed to take Polly to the concert. She did not find out whose concert it was until they arrived. Iggy Pop. At first, Mrs. Jones was too distraught over the handbag to watch. But as the night went on, Mrs. Jones watched and she became fascinated with Iggy Pop. She also got an interesting idea. An epiphany that solved all of her problems. As the last song played, Polly was too busy dancing to notice that her mother was gone. Mrs. Jones lurked in the shadows backstage, and as Iggy Pop walked by, she grabbed him. His skin looked like leather and it felt like it too. Mrs. Jones's eyes shone with madness, with malice and greed. She would do anything to get a handbag. And she did. The next morning the news broadcasted that the famed star Iggy Pop had mysteriously disappeared. The next day at work, Mrs. Jones and her new handbag were the biggest hit of the office. The woman fawned over it, stroking it in disbelief. "Where did you get such a divine bag? I've never seen one like this before!" Sheryl exclaimed. "Oh," Mrs. Jones laughed. "Thank you, but sadly it's one of a kind." As the day went on, people began noticing a rotten stench coming from Mrs. Jones and her handbag. They noticed that the flies circled it, that in a certain light, the leather looked oddly like....skin. But it was such a wonderful handbag that nobody dared say a word. All they could keep thinking about what how she got it.


End file.
